Lighted signs are everywhere in modern countries. The sign can educate, entertain, inform, or warn the viewer. The sign can be designed for close or distant viewing. Lighting is provided to assure the viewer can see the message, particularly during dimly lit days or nighttime.
Lights require energy to power them. Modern countries readily can provide the power, but those who pay for the energy are always seeking more efficient delivery of the power and more efficient usage of the power. The energy required to power a lighted sign should not be wasted for economic and environmental reasons.
Lighted signs can be "front lit" or "back lit". The former typically include such signs as billboards or other displays where the light is shone from the perimeter of the sign at an angle toward the sign. The latter typically have a translucent surface through which the light is seen and on which the message or image is placed. Uniformity of light emanating from the translucent surface is important. Often, the translucent surface includes some element that diffuses the light to reduce the identification by the viewer of the point or linear source of the light within the sign housing. Moreover, typical backlit signage today allows less than 30% of the light to escape from inside the sign for viewing. Clearly, a more efficient lighting system is needed.
The lighted sign can be in any configuration: Light sources can be neon, fluorescent, incandescent, halogen, high intensity discharge (HID), light emitting diodes (LED), or light fibers. The sign can be integral to a building, mounted as a fixture on a building, freestanding, or a part of other apparatus or equipment. The light can be powered continuously, periodically, episodically, or irregularly. Whenever the sign is lighted, the power used should not be wasted.
The lighted sign cavity can be any geometric configuration.
Lighted signs that have a perimeter shape of a complex geometry to convey the intended message are entirely different types of signs from lighted signs that rely on a Euclidean geometry with the intended message within the perimeter. In the industry, an example of the former type of sign is called "channel letters" and can generically be called "complex shape lighted signs." The latter are called "sign cabinets" because the perimeter of the sign is irrelevant to the message being conveyed.
Nonlimiting examples of sign cabinets include rectangular, oval, circular, elliptical, and other Euclidean geometrical shapes. Nonlimiting examples of complex shape lighted signs include letters, profiles, silhouettes, characters, or any other shape desired by a customer that helps to advertise, educate, warn or the like.
Lighting of Euclidean geometric sign cabinets is more predictable than complex shape lighted signs, because even distribution of the light is quite difficult to obtain unless the light source has substantially the same shape as the viewing area of the sign.